


love like you

by seungmins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, it'll either be sad and angsty or soft and happy who knows, this is really short ahhh im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmins/pseuds/seungmins
Summary: kim seungmin didn't have friends. he was a social outcast. the only person that bothered speaking to him was hwang hyunjin, a popular boy that relentlessly tried to get seungmin to open up to him. hyunjin asks seungmin on a date, and seungmin surprisingly accepts.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever so i'm really nervous!!!! i apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. i'm sorry it's really short :( 
> 
> also yes it's based on a song from steven universe uhhhh
> 
> thanks to my main squeeze alex for helping me so much ily <3

_ if I could begin to be _

_ half of what you think of me _

_ I could do about anything _

_ I could even learn how to love _

 

seungmin wasn't sure how he ended up going on a date. he was an outcast, a loner. he didn't talk at school unless someone spoke to him first, he didn't have friends, and he definitely didn't try to get a boyfriend. yet there he was,  sitting in a coffee shop, hand in hand with hwang hyunjin, the “it boy” with tons of friends and admirers.

 

hyunjin was one of the only people that spoke to seungmin. he was the closest thing to a friend that seungmin had, though seungmin wouldn't go so far as to call him that. although hyunjin always asked to be partners with him and to hang out every weekend, seungmin always turned him down, preferring to be alone. despite his constant rejections, hyunjin persisted. then one friday, the pattern changed. instead of asking to do something together on saturday, hyunjin asked seungmin to go on a date.

 

he didn’t know if it was the mix of hope and disappointment already on hyunjin’s face or  his respect for hyunjin's perseverance  that resulted in his answer, yet there it was. the word “sure” had barely escaped seungmin's lips when  hyunjin’s smile erupted and he grabbed seungmin's hand. “let's go!” hyunjin said  blissfully , practically dragging seungmin behind him. seungmin wondered  what he had gotten himself into.

 

the boys walked in awkward silence for a few moments. “so…” hyunjin started  in a near whisper, gently bumping seungmin’s shoulder, “nice weather today, huh?”

 

seungmin   stepped away, guiltily shifting his gaze from the eager sparkle in hyunjin’s eyes to the ground, giving a stiff, “yeah.”  despite seungmin’s lack of interest, hyunjin continued to talk about everything from school to their surroundings. he would occasionally ask seungmin for his opinions or comments, but seungmin never gave more than one word answers. eventually, hyunjin realized that seungmin wasn’t listening. he stopped talking, and the two walked the rest of the way without another word.

 

they arrived at a small coffee shop. hyunjin lead them inside and ordered, insisting on paying for the both of them. they sat down and waited for their drinks  in silence . hyunjin stared at seungmin with a look of wonder, and seungmin started to feel uncomfortable.  after hyunjin returned from getting their drinks, seungmin abruptly asked, “why do you like me? we've barely spoken, and when we do speak i always turn you down, i don't have any friends, and nobody likes me.”

 

hyunjin ’s smile cracked, and he looked at seungmin with a heartbroken expression.  he delivered his next words slowly, deliberately, “i like you, seungmin, you because i think you're amazing. i like you because i know you're not as cold and heartless as you want everyone to think you are. i know you're not what they say you are. i know you love music and art and animals. i know you're smart and caring and thoughtful, even though you think you keep those parts of yourself hidden,” he paused. “i know you're lonely, seungmin.”

 

seungmin  barked a laugh , even though hyunjin's words were true. “being alone doesn't equal being lonely,” he said.

 

“no, it doesn't,” hyunjin agreed, “but you're both.”

 

seungmin didn't say anything as hyunjin reached across the table and held his hand, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb along the back of it. maybe he could get better and learn to care for hyunjin. if he could love anyone, he knew it would be him. it could only be him.


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot better than the first one i think!!! it's still pretty short though :// i have mad respect for people that write over 1k words per chapter wow
> 
> thank you again to alex for helping me, i couldnt do it without you <3

_ when i see the way you act _

_ wondering when i’m coming back _

_ i could do about anything _

_ i could even learn how to love like you _

 

monday after school, seungmin made his way to leave the school grounds. he saw hyunjin waiting in his usual place, scanning the crowd of students exiting the building. seungmin averted his eyes and tried his best to disappear among all of the people, but it was too late. “seungmin!” he heard. “do you want to go to the coffee shop today?”

 

“no,” seungmin replied,  walking forward  without even a glance at hyunjin.  seungmin knew hyunjin wouldn’t take the hint, despite his curt answer.

 

“no? we can do something else if you’d rather,” hyunjin  tried , following him.  seungmin noticed that hyunjin was playing with the hem of his shirt, seemingly more nervous than he was before. seungmin didn’t want to be rude, but hyunjin wasn’t giving him a choice. if this was what it would take for hyunjin to stop, he had to do it.

 

“no, hyunjin, i don’t want to do anything with you. i don’t want to do anything with anyone.” seungmin stopped  and took a breath . “just give up. i’m not worth it.” seungmin walked away, leaving hyunjin staring  wistfully  after him. 

 

each day  after that , hyunjin  waited at the gates after school. he  never said a word, but seungmin knew he was waiting for him to agree to spend time together. he was starting to feel bad for the boy. he knew hyunjin was choosing to wait for him over being with his  actual  friends and other more important things. he hated the thought of hyunjin wasting his time and decided to confront him.

 

seungmin walked up to hyunjin. hyunjin, who had been staring at the sky, looked at seungmin in shock when he cleared his throat. the shock on his face was quickly replaced with joy. "you came!"  he practically shouted,  hugging the younger.

 

now it was seungmin that was  shocked .  his mind failing him , seungmin awkwardly kept his arms stiff at his sides. "hyunjin, let me go," he muttered, his words getting lost in hyunjin’s shoulder.

 

"ah, sorry, seungmin," hyunjin said sheepishly. "i didn't think you would come. i missed you! are you ready to go on another date?"

 

"hyunjin, i came to ask you to stop this. like i said, i'm not worth it. i don't know why you think so fondly of me, but please just stop," seungmin begged.

 

hyunjin looked as though seungmin had punched him .  unable to stand the sight,  seungmin started to turn away. before he could move too far, hyunjin wrapped seungmin in a hug from behind. 

 

"seungmin, quit saying things like that," hyunjin said, any hint of happiness gone from his voice. seungmin shrugged his was out of hyunjin’s embrace and faced him. hyunjin's gaze was like ice, and seungmin suddenly realized how much he liked the smile that usually  played on hyunjin's face.

 

"i'm just telling the truth," seungmin said softy, more to himself than to the other boy. hyunjin glared at him and left without a word. seungmin was stunned as hyunjin stormed away,  finally understanding how it felt to be left in the dust. without realizing what he was doing, seungmin followed after him, his feet moving with a mind of their own. " hyunjin, wait !" seungmin called. he caught up to the older boy, and this time it was hyunjin's arm being grabbed. hyunjin stopped  without looking at seungmin, staring coldly at the ground.

 

seungmin quickly realized he had no idea what to do or say, and that it was unlike him to act this way. he let go of hyunjin’s arm and put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. seungmin paused a moment, trying to find the right words to express himself. he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking, calming himself down so he wouldn’t rush his words. “i’m sorry, hyunjin. i’m sorry that i can’t be what you want me to be. i’m sorry that i am the way i am, that i’m just… me.” 

 

hyunjin looked up, his gaze softening. “seungmin,” he said, stepping closer. he rested his hand on seungmin’s cheek, wiping away a tear in the process. seungmin wasn’t sure when he had started crying, but he leaned into the touch in relief. “it may be hard for you to believe this, but i like the way you are. i have no plans to leave you anytime soon, so you may as well just accept it,” hyunjin continued, pulling seungjin into a tight hug. seungmin slowly wrapped his arms around hyunjins torso and let the tears come, allowing himself to be held for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <333 comments are most welcome <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it!!! if you have any feedback or advice please let me know <3 i would put my twitter @ but im too shy hhhh maybe next time


End file.
